1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stands for hair stylists for holding hair stylists"" tools such as curling irons and hair dryers and to provide electrical power to those tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While performing duties required to style hair, hair stylists must use several electrical tools such as blow dryers, curling irons and clippers. These tools require electrical power which means they must have their electrical cords plugged into a power supply. It would be desirable to have a stand which holds all of the tools required while providing electrical power to all of those tools. It is also desirable that such a stand be of adjustable height, to provide ease of use for different operators, and that the stand be easily disassembled, for transport to different locations.
Although the prior art has included a number of specialized stands for use by hair stylists, none has ever been provided to solve all of the problems mentioned. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,154 to Payne and U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,223 to Fauteux both disclosed hair stylist stands for holding a single hair dryer.
Therefore, what is needed a specialized support stand for holding several hair stylists tools and providing electrical power to those tools simultaneously, and which is adjustable in height so as to allow use by a variety of hair stylists or to allow use under variable conditions.
The present invention provides an adjustable stand for hair stylists with a telescoping tubular support column of adjustable height. The column supports a heavy gauge wire work frame, which has several loops and hooks for holding hair stylists"" tools. The column also supports a power strip for plugging in the hair stylist tools. An electrical cord extends from the power strip, through the tubular column and out from the base. A plug at the end of the electrical cord may be plugged into a conventional wall outlet. The apparatus is supported by a heavy base member.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved stand for hair stylists.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stand for hair stylist being adjustable in height.
And another object of the present invention is the provision of a hair stylist stand having an integrated power supply carried with the stand so that all of the electrical appliances used with the stand may be plugged into the power supply.
And another object of the present invention is the provision of a hair stylist stand having holders for the convenient placement of all of the hair stylist electrically powered tools.